Centímetros de pergamino
by Metemanus Maximus
Summary: Viñetas cortas sin relación entre sí de temática variada.
1. Neville, mago

**NA: Buenas! Aquí vengo, que como ahora tengo demasiado tiempo libre he pensado en escribir historias cortitas y sin relación entre sí. (Aclarar debo que esto es cosa mía, no es fict compartido como _Sin ton ni son_, escribo sola) ¿Por qué? Pues porque me aburro, ya lo he dicho xD. Y aquí va la primera, que se me ocurrió ayer noche mientras no hacía nada en especial. Espero que os guste ^^**

**Neville, mago.**

-Voy a contar hasta tres, Neville, ¿listo?-¿Listo? ¿Le preguntaba que si estaba listo? Que colgase él del balcón de un octavo piso boca abajo, a ver si él estaría listo.

-S-sí.-Se obligó a decir. _No, no, no, no y no. _

En realidad Algie Longbottom nunca tuvo la intención de soltarlo. Si había que culpar a alguien se debía culpar a Enid. Por supuesto. Sus pastelitos de crema no podían ser normales, con esa textura, ese sabor ese…

Y ya estaba hecho. En menos de lo que se tarda en decir quidditch, Neville "se le resbaló" de las manos. A partir de ahí todos lo vieron como a cámara lenta.

Algie soltó el pastelito de crema y se aferró al alfeizar de la ventana con la cara desencajada.

Enid soltó la bandeja de pastelitos de crema y se aferró al alfeizar de la ventana con la cara desencajada.

Augusta… Augusta soltó el buitre que estaba disecando (quedaría de muerte en su sombrero nuevo), corrió a la ventana, se aferró al alfeizar…

Y así, los tres hermanos Longbottom, vieron cómo el último descendiente de su apellido, hijo del grandísimo Frank y que no había demostrado signo alguno de ser un mago; ése del cual su abuela ya hablaba de enviarlo a las minas de México, por squib, caía rebotando en todos los toldos de todos los balcones que se encontró a su paso, llegaba al suelo, se palpaba el cuerpo en busca de heridas, miraba hacia arriba y les enseñaba el dedo medio de su mano derecha con expresión de desdén. En realidad esto último lo pensó el crío para sus adentros. Levantarle el dedo a su abuela habría sido lo último que habría hecho en vida, de modo que hizo lo primero que el cuerpo le pidió: Llorar.

-Milagro.-Dijo Enid.

-Al fin.-Dijo Algie. Haber pasado años torturando al pobre chaval no era una cosa de la que estuviera él orgulloso pero…

-Como no salga como Frank, lo mato.-Dijo Augusta.

Al llegar abajo todos lloraban. Lloraba Augusta cuando cogió a su nieto en brazos. Lloraba Enid cuando le dio un pastelito de crema a Neville para que no llorase. Lloraba Algie cuando no se le ocurría qué regalarle a su sobrinieto y tuvo que comprarle finalmente una tortuga…

Lloraba Neville al no ocurrírsele ningún otro nombre para el bicho que "Trevor"…

La alegría de una familia, lo normal.

**Post data de la autora: Me gustaría que alguien me diera retos para escribir, que tengo ganas de probar mi capacidad imaginativa, así que si queréis que escriba algo en concreto, por rocambolesco que sea, dejadmelo en un coment y a ver qué me sale ^^**


	2. Ding Dung

Reto impuesto por Anastasia Lila: Viñeta corta sobre Mundungus robando en la mansión Black y que incluya las palabras: cucaracha, calcetín, parapsicología, mal bicho y Rosita María Chiquita Chiwuawua.

La parte buena es que no tiene límite de palabras…

---

**Ding Dung.**

-La playa estaba desierta… el mar bañaba tu piel…cantando con mi guitarra, para ti Maria Isabel.-Mundungus Fletcher Canturreaba alegremente en el salón de la deshabitada mansión black. Estaba de muy buen humor.

Y no era para menos. A parte del curioso "Ding dung" que sonó cuando tocó el timbre por precaución (podrían haber mortífagos y siempre era mejor avisar dela llegada de uno, por si los micropuffs), entrar y ver a un Dumbledore cadavérico andar hacia él y oír el crujido que hizo una _cucaracha_ al sucumbir aplastada por sus pies… se le abrió un mundo fantastibuloso. Habitaciones y habitaciones deshabitadas, sin dueño alguno, que reclamaban a gritos ser desmanteladas. Y él no iba a defraudarlas.

Llevaba ya un par de días saqueando la ancestral casa de los Black. A esas alturas sólo le incomodaba el ver al cadavérico señor ex-director andando hacia él pisando insectos. Y es que se había encontrado de todo y más. Ya había desmantelado parte de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba; marcos de fotos de plata, marcos de ventanas de plata, doseles, trofeos… le llamaron la atención dos únicas cosas: La primera, un libro que desentonaba con todos los demás que hablaban de muerte y destrucción, en concreto, un libro de _parapsicología_, significase lo que significara, en la habitación del menor de los hermanos, Regulus. La segunda, no había encontrado ni un mísero _calcetín_.

Pero lo que más ansiaba explorar era el salón. Montañas de montones de tesoros de valor incalculable en una sola estancia. El único problema que había tenía dos patas, orejas puntiagudas, mal genio y nombre: Kreacher. El _mal bicho_ no dejaba de entrometer sus largas narices en todo lo que hacía, luchando para que no se llevara nada, hasta que lo encerró en su propio zulo, donde a parte de fotografías viejas y un guardapelo precioso que tuvo la delicadeza de coger, halló un montón de calcetines.

De bien seguro toda la cubertería con el emblema Black se vendería solo, y las copas, y los platos, y eso, y aquello, y todo.

Viéndose millonario, metió todas sus nuevas adquisiciones en un saco industrial y se dispuso a salir de la casa para volver al día siguiente y acabar de repasar rincones como la cocina o el desván.

Cuando ya salía, vio el paragüero con forma de pierna de trol y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. A su preciosidad, su _Rosita María Chiquita Chiwuawua_ le iba a encantar.

**NA: Muerte. Muerte y más muerte. Rosita María Chiquita Chiwuawua, muerte, parapsicología. Anastasia, muerte. Te quiero (L). Por si no ha quedado claro, he tenido que inventarle churri a Dung, porque no encontraba la manera de incluir el hermoso y nada largo nombre que Anastasia muy amablemente me ha hecho incluir xD. En cuanto a parapsicología… se lo he adjudicado a Regulus, como era así rarito… pues podía dar el perfil xD, sigo sin saber qué es. ¡Besos amores míos!**

**Post data: ya tengo alguna que otra historia escrita así que supongo que subiré en breve.**


	3. Lágrimas de cocodrilo

Reto por Kenshasha (de la web de Potterfics): Un fic en el que Peeves y el fantasma de La Llorona se lleven bien, ¿te vale?

Me encanta.

**Lágrimas de cocodrilo.**

-Ooohh…-"Oh, oh." Pensaron los desdichados alumnos que oyeron el leve canturreo.

-Oh, Peeves…-"oh, no, por favor, no…" Pensaron después del segundo canturreo, de voz más femenina pero omnipresente igual.

-Ouh yeah…-Los alumnos que circulaban por el pasillo del cuarto piso del ala este se fueron agrupando a medida que los canturreos se iban haciendo más fuertes y menos etéreos.

-Oooohhh… Ooooh… que bonnnnnitooo…-El grupo de chicos acabó por juntarse, espaldas contra espaldas…

-¡BU!-Todos se sobresaltaron. Del suelo apareció de repente Peeves el poltergeist y del techo…

Si había algo que los alumnos de la promoción del 43 temían más que a Peeves saliendo del suelo, era a Myrtle, apodada en aquél entonces "la malhechora" saliendo del techo con él.

Todo empezaba con leves canturreos en un pasillo oscuro. Si deambulabas por dicho pasillo oscuro, ya fueras solo o en grupo, y escuchabas susurros omnipresentes, sabías que estabas perdido. O empapado de tinta fucsia en su defecto.

Y es que, desde que Peeves se hubo encontrado un alma en pena en el baño de las chicas y ésta le hubo contado su situación, enseguida lo tuvo claro. "La pena lleva al desespero, el desespero al rencor, el rencor lleva al odio y el odio, a mi lado" se dijo. Y así fue cómo Peeves decidió convertirla en una "Peeves femenina en potencia y transparente". Y ni que decir se tiene que lo consiguió.

Los rumores decían que hasta iban cogidos de la mano y se los había visto liarse en los lavabos de ella, visión que horrorizaba a muchos y repugnaba a otros.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Myrtl's-Nadie había logrado pronunciar la abreviatura de Myrtle, nombre ya de por sí algo dificilillo, tal y como la pronunciaba el poltergeist-, mira lo que tenemos aquí…

-¡Alumnos!-Exclamó ella- ¡Sin gafas! ¡Que se creen divinos por no llevar gafas! ¡Que se creen…!

-Ya, Myrtle, ya.-Atajó Peeves. Cuando el grupo a atormentar no contaba con ningún ente con gafas se ponía insoportable.

-No me cortes, Peeves.-Los chicos contuvieron la respiración.

-No te corto, Myrtle es que ya está bien mujer, qué más da que no lleven gafas….

-Ah, que los prefieres sin gafas. Entonces, ¿qué haces conmigo?

-¿Contigo?-"Ya empezamos, horror de fantasma obsesionado hipersensible."-Pues pasarlo chachi piruli. Y ahora dediquémonos a este grupito de mocosos… a ver a ver, niñitos, ¿qué hacéis a estas horitas de la nochecita despiertitos y solitos?- El modo de pronunciar esas palabras les dio repelús.

-Tenemos permiso, honorable señor poltergeist…-Probó uno de ellos, a lo mejor con alabanzas...

-Peeves, ya me tienes harta, siempre cambiando de tema, siempre con evasivas… Yo no te gusto, porque llevo gafas, porque estoy gorda, porque…

-Nadie ha dicho nada de gorda….

-¡Así que lo admites!-Los chicos se escandalizaron del bramido agudo que soltó la fantasma.

-Por las ventosas de los tentáculos del calamar gigante, que no te he dicho nada, joder, que no me he metido contigo…

-Pero lo piensas, yo sé que lo piensas, igual que estos niños, ¡igual que todo el mundo!-Myrtle rompió a llorar. Bueno, sollozaba y se comportaba como una niña consentida llorando pero no resbalaba una lágrima de su translúcida cara.

-Ya estamos otra vez, mujer que no hay quien te aguante. Otra vez llorando. La madre que te parió.-A partir de ahí se inició una pelea verbal entre los dos acosadores que los niños contemplaron cual partido de tenis. Ahora uno, ahora el otro. Hasta que finalmente se escaparon con movimientos felinos. Un único alumno, más por morbo que por otra cosa, se quedó a observar un poco apartado la discusión.

-Pero si ni estás llorando. Me tienes harto. Llorona, Myrtle la llorona. ¿Moriste con la regla o algo?

-Oh, ¡qué grosero!…-hipó ella- Y tú, tú, tú… moriste…

-Yo no estoy muerto-se mofó él sacándole la lengua.

Myrtle sollozó más fuerte y se fue atravesando la pared de la izquierda dejando a Peeves solo, sin alumnos a los que torturar y con sensación de desasosiego. "Quien la entienda, que la compre. No, que no lo haga, que luego le pasa como a mí y acaba con colapsos nerviosos".

Reparó entonces en la presencia del muchacho y se avergonzó de su frustrado intento de tortura.

-En realidad es cruel y sanguinaria, malvada y despiadada… Lo de llorar era parte del show. Y no lloraba.-El chico enarcó una ceja y se fue lentamente hacia atrás temiendo represalias por parte del poltergeist.-La verdad es que no sé cómo la aguanto…-se dijo más para sí mismo y se fue en su búsqueda y la de un bote de pus de bubotubérculo para aquél niño marujo.

**NA: Bueno, Kenshasha, lo he intentado y, créeme, varias veces. Todas han acabado igual. Es lo más amigos que he logrado que sean estos dos. Y viendo cómo me ha quedado esta versión creo que entiendo por qué Peeves se mete tanto con ella más adelante xD espero que, dentro de lo que cabe, haya gustado.**

**¡Besos preciosidades mías! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Nina.  
**


	4. Odio

Ya que empecé con el tema de Neville, aquí os dejo otra viñetita cortita que también le hace referencia. No sé por qué me ha dado por escribir sobre este personaje xD

**Odio.**

Míralo, ahí va… tan feliz, tan bien alimentado. Sin enterarse de nada… Con una ¿tortuga? como mascota... Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, esto no sería así… y Lilly… Perdóname Lilly. Perdóname porque desde que he visto entrar a este niño al Gran Comedor no puedo más que sentir asco de mí mismo. Perdóname, Lilly, por no poder hacer otra cosa que odiar a este niño que podía haber ocupado el lugar del tuyo. Odiarlo porque su madre aún vive. Odiarme porque es por mi culpa.

Perdóname, Lilly, porque sé que de ahora en adelante no sentiré nada más que desprecio. Por ser simplemente él quien, sin saberlo, te quitó la vida. Te quitó la vida, igual que te la quité yo sin quererlo. No llegará nunca el día que me perdone por ello, pero este niño… que enciende con rabia cada poro de mi piel… nunca te pedirá perdón, Lilly, por no ser él el elegido. Nunca sentirá lo que yo siento… aún teniendo la misma culpa, seguirá creciendo en la ignorancia de los hechos. Este niño podría tener una hermosa cicatriz en la frente, podría ser "el niño que vivió", podría no tener padres ahora y, sin embargo, eres tú la que está quedando en el olvido de muchos, de tantos… del suyo, seguro. Del mío, ni hablar.

---

NA: Ante todo quiero decir que escribí esto intentando meterme dentro de la cabeza de Snape. No lo escribí porque crea que Neville sea culpable de nada. He dicho.

La idea se me ocurrió cuando mi hermano (que justo ahora empieza a leer Harry Potter) me preguntó: ¿Por qué Snape le tiene tanta aversión a Neville? Al principio le dije que como a todos los de Gryffindor, pero luego me quedé pensando sobre ello y me salió esto.

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, que si es así me lo digáis, que si no, pues también (de los errores se aprende) y que no dejéis de enviarme retos para escribir, que me encantan.

¡Hechizos fantatibulosos para todos!

Nina.


	5. Lupin, lobo

_NdA: He vuelto. Sí, sí. He vuelto. ¿La razón? Trabajo. Y diréis: pues qué contradictorio. Pues sí, tenéis razón. El problema es que trabajo con ordenadores y al teléfono y, cuando no estoy al teléfono me aburro. Y si me aburro, pienso. Y si pienso, a veces, me inspiro. Ojo, a veces. Que es lo que me pasa últimamente que he vuelto a este maravilloso mundo de fanfics. Y ya que tengo un ordenador…En fin…Os dejo con mi última historieta (que no sé cuánto de "historieta" tendrá o finalmente se convertirá en una historia en toda regla, dependerá de mi inspiración y/o de mi tiempo libre sin llamadas)._

_¡Disfrutad!_

**Lupin, lobo.**

Corre el año 1965 y, aunque han pasado ya 20 años desde una de las mayores guerras entre muggles en la que, por qué negarlo, los magos también tuvieron su pequeña participación, la población de Hiroshima podía dar fe, al menos lo que de ella quedaba, seguía sin ser seguro andar por las calles de Londres solo. Y más aún de noche.

Los malhechores, ladrones, traficantes, violadores y asesinos corrían sueltos sin que ninguna ley ni orden cayera sobre sus consciencias. Ni que decir cabe que no todos ellos eran personas normales. La guerra había dejado familias de todo tipo destrozadas. Muggles, magos, vampiros. Hombres lobo.

En especial estos últimos no atravesaban su mejor momento. Desde que, a principios de siglo, a un mago estúpido le dio por empezar a escribir sobre su raza e inventarse la gilipollez de que a un hijo de la luna se le puede matar con una bala de plata, había sido la perdición para ellos. Las balas de plata no podían matarlos por ser balas "de plata", pero sí si daban en algún lugar crítico y, además, escocían las muy cabronas. Así pues, se vieron obligados a vivir más aún en las sombras, sin tener a penas vida. Odiados por todos.

Llegados a este punto nos situamos en el mismo Londres, efectivamente, por la noche, en un pequeño barrio marginal llamado Clerkenwell. A él, como a los demás de su raza, la pasada guerra no lo ha dejado impune. Con una cicatriz en diagonal que recorre su cara (gentileza de una cacería de lobos en un bosque de Irlanda algunos años atrás), harapos y cierta mirada de loco, espera la llegada de la luna. A penas le quedan unos minutos y ya empieza a notar los cambios en su cuerpo, esa sensación le gusta, le duele, pero le da poder.

Lleva días merodeando por ese barrio, observando posibles víctimas. Es un acto casi involuntario, superior a él. Ha visto demasiada violencia en su infancia, demasiados cuerpos mutilados y sus padres, muertos. Ha vivido los años de la posguerra y las últimas cacerías de lobos solo, y eso deja estragos.

Ya tiene presa. En un acto inconsciente se relame los labios, como humano la sangre humana le atrae hasta un punto rayano a la demencia. Y además, es un niño, como casi todas sus víctimas, transformar a un adulto normalmente trae más problemas. Observa la zona para comprobar que no hay nadie. Si alguien le viera transformándose tendría que matarlo y los adultos siempre se resisten más; y en esos tiempos, la gente acostumbra a ir armada.

Una nube deja al descubierto lo que él estaba esperando. La mira con deleite, casi con embeleso, mientras nota cómo su cuerpo se transforma. Dolor maravilloso… En a penas unos minutos ya acecha, a cuatro patas, la vivienda de su próxima víctima, espera el momento, impaciente. Con el reflejo de la luna en su pelaje ve, con satisfacción, cómo su pronóstico se cumple: El niño que espera sale, como cada noche, a tirar la basura, por orden de sus padres. Inocentes. Ya lo tiene estudiado: el niño tira la basura y, disimuladamente se acerca al callejón de al lado a dejarles comida a un par de gatos raquíticos que ya le tienen hasta cariño. Gatos, qué asco. Con un par de movimientos esos gatos ya no respiran, y él espera al niño expectante, camuflado entre las sombras que le brinda el callejón.

-Merlín, Morgana, esta noche estáis de suerte, hemos cenado pescado…-susurra el pequeño.

Con tan solo 5 añitos, se le ve diminuto en la oscuridad de la noche. Se nota que es pobre: tiene ojeras debajo unos ojos marrón caramelo que a vista humana debían ser bonitos. Se le ve flacucho, pero sano, al fin y al cabo tiene algo que llevarse a la boca. El niño se adentra más en el callejón, extrañado por la ausencia de los felinos que siempre salen a saludarlo. El cuerpo del lobo se tensa ante el olor de su presa.

-Merlin, Morgana…-canturrea el pequeño.

Es el momento de actuar, él siempre hace lo mismo: sale de entre las sombras y se muestra ante su víctima. La reacción varía depende de la persona, pero todas acostumbran a gritar. El niño, sin embargo, se queda clavado en el suelo, con el pescado en la mano, mirando al lobo. Su respiración se detiene y tiene el impulso de salir corriendo, pero no puede. Le parece que el lobo medio sonríe y, pese a tener 5 años, sabe que no tiene nada que hacer. Su padre le ha contado muchas historias sobre los hombres lobo y sobre todas las cacerías de lobos en las que participó junto algunos muggles en bosques irlandeses.

El lobo ataca rápido y en apenas unos segundos un alarido rompe la tranquilidad de la noche. Es el momento de salir corriendo, con el sabor de la sangre aún en el hocico, se relame de nuevo, dirige una última mirada al niño, tirado en el suelo, y huye adentrándose hacia el corazón de Londres.

El niño gime desde el suelo, y así tumbado, ve los cuerpos de los gatos, sin vida, a unos metros de él. Llora, es lo único que su cuerpo le pide en ese momento.

En pocos segundos los padres, alertados por el grito del niño, irrumpen en el callejón.

-¡Remus!-La madre se deja caer de rodillas junto a su hijo, y lo abraza.

El señor Lupin se agacha junto a ella y le examina la herida. Enseguida se da cuenta y maldice. Ha visto suficientes heridas como aquella como para percatarse de lo que ha ocurrido y mira a su hijo con lástima y rabia mientras abraza a su esposa y la ayuda a levantarse con el niño en brazos. San Mungo les queda lejos pero si se dan prisa...

Y ya lejos de ahí, aullando, el lobo corre hacia su siguiente víctima. Fenrir Greyback no dejará que su raza desaparezca.

_Bueeeeno, finalmente ha sido historieta de dos hojas de Word. No está mal, pensaba que me saldría más larga._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? He intentado buscar motivos a la actitud de Greyback, que aunque es un personaje algo odioso, me parece curioso y, depende de cómo, complejo. No creía que fuese así de sanguinario porque sí, algún motivo tenía que haber, ¿no creéis? _

_Y, si no voy mal encaminada, Remus era un niño pequeño cuando se topa con semejante bicho, pero no se nos dice cómo. Espero que esta suposición os haya gustado._

_Por último, me ha parecido apropiado hacer que el sr. Lupin hubiese sido cazador de hombres lobo, le da como más juego. _

_Ya me diréis si he acertado o no._

_¡Besos, mis amores! ¡Y espero volver pronto!_

_Nina._

_Pd:_ _¡Dadme retos! Algo sobre lo que tengáis curiosidad y no se explica en los libros, o lo que sea._


	6. Colagusano, traidor

**Colagusano, traidor.**

-Vas a morir, Pettigrew. Estás haciendo esperar a Lord Voldemort.

Un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su corazón retumbaba en sus tímpanos con un frenético "tu-tum tu-tum" desesperado. Llevaba nada menos que dos horas de tortura por parte del que podía considerarse el mayor mago de esos tiempos. Para su desgracia, dicho mago no era bueno.

-¿No piensas hablar?-El susodicho Pettigrew se estremeció- ¿No le darás a Lord Voldemort lo que te pide?-Pettigrew temblaba, no contestó.- ¡Crucio!

De nuevo sus gritos agudos se dejaron oír en la noche, calurosa para ser Halloween. El mago que tenía delante de él se mantenía impasible, erguido y sosteniendo la varita con sus fríos dedos, casi con delicadeza. Cuando cesó el dolor se desplomó en el suelo. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado y seguía temblando; miró hacia arriba, donde se encontraba su torturador, Lord Voldemort, el que se estaba proclamando "amo y señor del mundo mágico" y vencedor de una de las guerras más crueles de la historia de la magia lo miraba con desdén.

Él, Peter Pettigrew, idiotamente se había dejado capturar por el sinvergüenza de Rokwood. _Traidor_… Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando Dumbledore fue a hablar con él, muy serio, hacía escasos 2 meses. Y ahora lo estaba pagando. Había sido un estúpido aceptando lo que le habían pedido tanto Dumbledore como James. Ambos sabían muy bien que él no era como Sirius o como Remus, los valientes y atrevidos Sirius y Remus. ¿Por qué se lo pedían a él, entonces?, ¿dónde se habían metido los otros dos? ¡Él se vio, visto de ese modo, obligado a aceptar! Maldita la cara de amargura profunda de James… "No te lo pediría si pudiera evitarlo, Colagusano, pero las circunstancias me obligan a hacerlo… Lily y Harry están en peligro y no puedo permitir que les pase nada…". Maldita sea, James.

Estos pensamientos ocupaban su ya agotada mente mientras el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos (más incluso que Grindelwald) reía congelándole la sangre en sus venas. Tenía que ser franco consigo mismo: él no quería morir. Nunca había tenido las absurdas ideas heroicas de Sirius y James sobre la muerte en la guerra y el honor de morir en combate. Es más, ahora James estaba escondido en su casa con su familia y Sirius desaparecido del mapa. Ni Remus estaba ahí para ayudarle… Se sentía abandonado, agonizando a manos de Voldemort como siempre había temido, y sus amigos, escondidos. Gruñó.

-Pettigrew, que no tengo todo el día. No vale la pena que te resistas, tus amigos no van a venir a salvarte, estás solo y desarmado. No tienes nada que hacer ante mí.

Tenía razón… nadie vendría a buscarlo ahí… Voldemort se había encargado de llevárselo a un lugar apropiado para su cometido y ni sus amigos ni ningún auror inepto del ministerio vendrían en su busca. Más que nada porque era un suicidio. Como el hecho de no confesar.

-No… por favor… no… -Suplicó agarrándose a los pies de su oponente.

-¿No? ¿Acaso suplicas por la vida de tus amigos? ¿O por la tuya propia?-Voldemort se carcajeó sin un atisbo de alegría- Me darías lástima si pudiera sentirla, Colagusano. Así es como te llaman ellos, ¿no? Lo sé todo sobre ti. Créeme, si no fuese porque hay una tarea detrás que lo justifica, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo. No vales la pena, ellos lo saben, y tú lo sabes también. Siempre te has refugiado en sus brazos, tanto en el colegio, como en estos tiempos, y nunca has sabido estar solo ni cargar con responsabilidades, este momento lo demuestra. Francamente pienso que ese viejo hizo una muy mala elección al escogerte a ti como guardián, dentro de las malas elecciones que ha ido haciendo durante toda su desgraciada vida, ésta no tiene sentido. Supongo que pensó que me despistaría. Lo más obvio hubiera sido escoger a Black, supongo que también pensó que yo pensaría eso, pero he demostrado una vez más ser más listo. Aunque a él le hubiera tenido que matar, no hubiera cantado. En cambio tú…

-No… No… por favor no… os lo suplico señor… dejadme marchar, no sé nada…

-Testarudo... ¡CRUCIO!-Gritó Voldemort intentando controlar su cólera.

Esta vez llegó con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se elevó del suelo y no pudo ni gritar. Cayó con un ruido sordo al asfalto y rompió a llorar.

-Patético- siseó Voldemort-. Ya me he cansado de jugar contigo, Pettigrew. Sabes que de todos modos podría conseguir la información que necesito aunque no sea a través de ti. Eres un miserable y vas a morir solo.

Voldemort levantó la varita dispuesto a emplear la maldición que más le gustaba y que tantos beneficios para sí mismo le había proporcionado.

-¡No! No, por favor, os lo ruego…-colagusano, de rodillas, se aferró a la túnica del mago que estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.

-Suéltame, escoria. ¡AVADA…!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Hablaré! No me matéis…-Sollozó con lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro.

Un torrente de imágenes de sus amigos pasaron ante sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras: James, Lily, James con Lily y Harry, Sirius en su moto, Remus y su sonrisa torcida… sus amigos… "pero no están aquí" se dijo, "no van a venir a ayudarte, ni lo harían si pudieran". Era más intentar auto convencerse que asumir la realidad… él sabía que sí vendrían si lo supieran.

Voldemort se detuvo con el brillo del triunfo en sus ojos. Bajó la varita y esperó a que Pettigrew dejara de temblar aferrado a sus pies.

-Habla. ¿O quieres que acabe lo que había empezado? No me cuesta nada…

-No… no… están… están en la calle…-lloraba por lo bajo el mago.

-No te oigo, más fuerte.-Ordenó Voldemort.

-Calle… calle…-No podía soltar las palabras; veía a James y a Lily con expresión de felicidad, muertos; veía la furia de Remus y la venganza de Sirius…

-¡Más fuerte!-Voldemort volvía a impacientarse.

-N-no… valle de… Godric… valle…-A Voldemort se le acabó la paciencia.

-¡HABLA!-Bramó levantando la varita y alzando un vendaval, haciéndole parecer más terrorífico que en ningún otro momento de la noche.

Y Peter se derrumbó. Gritó la dirección a pleno pulmón, aterrado, como si le estuvieran arrancando la voz del pecho a arañazos. Seguidamente, una risa aguda y fría. Por último, nada. Se quedó de rodillas en el frío asfalto sollozando en la (ahora) tranquila noche.

Golpeó el suelo con los puños y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. _Traidor_… esa palabra retumbaba ahora en su cabeza como si alguien estuviera vociferándola en su interior. Ahora él era el traidor, el ser repugnante que acababa de delatar a sus mejores amigos. Se dio asco. Asco, pero a la vez tuvo un arrebato de alegría al verse vivo, arrebato que le ayudó a pensar.

Él estaba vivo, seguramente en esos mismos instantes James y Lily estarían luchando en vano por sus vidas y la de su hijo… se le ensombreció el rostro. _Traidor…_Tenía que moverse rápido. Sirius no tardaría en darse cuenta y Remus tres cuartos de lo mismo y, si Sirius se enteraba… Voldemort parecería un niño pinchándole con una aguja en comparación a lo que le haría el animago. Se estremeció, se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie, aún sollozando y con el recuerdo de la cara de súplica de James al pedirle que aceptara ser su guardián. Con un movimiento rápido se desapareció pensando en un destino lo más alejado posible de ahí, pensando en ir a algún sitio concurrido de gente… de muggles seguramente. Ahora su principal preocupación era Sirius y su venganza por haber traicionado y causado la muerte de su mejor amigo. Luego huiría lejos. Sirius no se atrevería a atacarlo en público.

O eso se pensaba él.

_NdA: Hello honeys! Estoy actualizando a menudo, ¿eh? Jeje, bueno, las horas muertas en el trabajo es lo que tienen… la gente a veces me mira en plan ¬¬ qué haces, friki? Pero bah, yo me distraigoy soy feliz así que… _

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Personalmente creo que le falta algo pero… si me lo releo lo veo bastante creíble, ¿no? Sinceramente, odio el personaje de Peter y escupiría en él si pudiera, en realidad en mi cabeza lo veo más asqueroso sucio traidor hijoputa de lo que lo he pintado aquí, simulando que estaba siendo muy torturado y eso… aunque algo en mi cabeza dice que más o menos la cosa podría haber sido:_

_Voldy: Eh, tú, dónde está tu amigo._

_Rata: James y Lily Potter, Calle miau miau miau miau, 42, Valle de Godric. ¿Que no te ha quedado claro? James y Lily Potter, Calle miau miau miau miau, 42, Valle de Godric. Si me preguntas a dónde voy te diré que: James y Lily Potter… etc. (léase a lo "P Shertman Calle Walabí 42, Sydney" de Dori en buscando a Nemo). _

_Voldy: Gracias._

_Rata: No hay de qué. Por cierto, es Calle…_

_En fin… escribiendo ésta ya se me ha medio ocurrido otra así que si mi trabajo me lo permite subiré prontito. De todas maneras agradeceré los retos que me queráis dar, sea lo que sea (de Harry Potter, por favor, de momento no escribo sobre nada más), por muy rebuscado que sea, siempre que pudiera haber tenido lugar (es decir, nada de un Malfoy-Hermione-Firence el centauro, porque no, me niego xD), ¿vale?_

_Pues nada más. Adiós, amado pueblo lector,¡hasta posiblemente la semana que viene!_

_Nina._


	7. Marge, deshinchada

**Marge, deshinchada.**

_-Y bien, señor Martin, ¿ha escogido ya qué quiere ser cuando salga de aquí?_

_-Sí, profesora, me gustaría entrar en el ministerio, me gustaría poder ayudar a que nuestro secreto se mantenga oculto…_

_-Es una buena elección, y teniendo en cuenta su informe académico, dudo que tenga problemas para conseguirse un buen puesto…_

-Buen puesto, los cojones... –Bufó Scott Martin, de 26 años, recordando con amargura la breve conversación que mantuvo con la profesora Sprout ahora iba a hacer 11 años.

Hacía calor, era tarde y, encima, le habían avisado durante el transcurso de su última hora de guardia, cenando. A su lado iba Iván McGregor, de 20 años, un enchufado del mismísimo Fudge, más feliz que una perdiz, tarareando, en pleno verano, hacia Belén va un hipogrifo. Dichosa canción. Y dichosos niños pijos.

A él le había costado sudor y esfuerzo llegar a obtener el puesto de trabajo del que disponía ahora, puesto que, además, detestaba y con ganas. El horario era una mierda (guardias, guardias y más guardias) y el sueldo… mejor no hablar del sueldo. Nadie le había dicho que, después de pasarse años de su vida ordenando papeleo, sirviendo cafés y limpiando escombros de vociferadores, entre otras cosas, su vida se vería reducida a nada más y nada menos que perseguir hechizos mal hechos, borrar memorias, perseguir objetos muggles encantados (¡_Ya verás qué divertido, Martin, los objetos muggles son muy curiosos…!_ Dichoso sea Arthur Weasley también…), borrar más memorias… o, en este caso, deshinchar muggles para luego… sí, borrarles la memoria. Puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya habían llegado a su destino. Número 4 de Privet Drive. El hombre de la casa los esperaba para darles una calurosa bienvenida.

-¡Usted! –Se acercó a los dos funcionarios dando zancadas, alzando un dedo amenazador y con la cara tan roja e hinchada que Scott tuvo miedo de tener que deshinchar a dos en lugar de uno…-¡Me da igual cómo lo haga pero baje a mi hermana! ¡YA! ¡Y luego márchense! –Agradable, sin duda.

Scott Martin resopló y miró hacia el cielo.

Marjorie Dursley, de sexo femenino y complexión… fuerte. Síntomas… hinchazón, levitación y posterior crisis nerviosa a juzgar por sus berridos. Comprensible. Suspiró.

Vernon Dusrley, hermano de la "víctima" se había colocado a su lado y lo observaba inquisitivamente. Su bigote le ponía nervioso.

-Bien, McGregor, observe bien porque no lo voy a repetir… lo primero que hay que hacer es bajarla…

-¡Lleva un aprendiz! ¡Requiero, no, exijo inmediatamente personal especializado! –A Scott se le acababa la paciencia y le sonaban las tripas, decidió omitir las protestas del Sr. Dursley.

Agitó la varita en dirección a la mujer flotante y exclamó:

-¡Gravitacorpus! –Acto seguido la mujer-globo descendió lentamente hasta rebotar suavemente en el suelo, Iván McGregor se apresuró a sujetarla.

-¡Muy bien Scott! ¡Eres genial, tío! –El aludido volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, qué manía con tutearle.

-¡Vernon! ¿¡Qué está pasando, Vernon! ¡Ver…! –Farfulló la mujer-globo.

-No intente hablar, señora… -Dijo Scott con desgana, Marjorie Dursley era, sin duda, hermana de su hermano.

-Tranquilízate, Marge, no pasa nada… Petunia está dentro con Dudley…

-¿Que no pasa nada? ¡Soy un pez globo, Vernon! –Sí, en eso estamos de acuerdo… pensó Scott –Y ¿dónde está mi Ripper, dónde…? ¿Y el muchacho? ¿¡Dónde está ese sinvergü…! –Su propio pescuezo la ahogaba.

-Bien, McGregor, lo siguiente es deshincharla –Prosiguió Scott omitiendo los lamentos de la "paciente" –. Doble giro de muñeca y… ¡Aspirialair! – Todos los allí presentes observaron cómo el cuerpo de tía Marge se deshinchó como un globo echando el aire por las orejas.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Yo de mayor quiero ser como tú! –Qué cruz de chico…

Los Dursley se abrazaron y refunfuñaron, la mujer hacía preguntas sin cesar, que si dónde estaba su perro, dónde estaba su sobrinito… y lo que inquietó más a Scott:

-¿Y tu mantenido? Le habrás dado una paliza a Potter, ¿no? –Vaya, vaya, así que esto era obra de Harry Potter… Contuvo una risita, Fudge había puesto el ministerio patas arriba cuando se enteró de que el niño Potter se había dado a la fuga no hacía ni una hora. Niño inconsciente, tal y como estaban las cosas, francamente…

-Bien, McGregor, ya puedes soltarla, no creo que vaya muy lejos ya… -dudó –Sí eh… ahora, por último, ¿qué toca?

-¡Borrarle la memoria! –Exclamó el muchacho alegremente.

-Veo que eso lo vas pillando…-Al fin y al cabo la mayoría de trabajos acababan igual. –Se coge firme la varita y… ¡Obliviate tempora! –La mujer Dursley dejó una frase de protesta a medias y se quedó muda de golpe, con cara de confundida; Vernon, con cara de susto. –Recuerde añadir el "tempora" para luego poder decidir mentalmente cuánto es exactamente lo que queremos resetear… y…

-Pero ¡¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hermana? ¡La ha dejado idiota!

-No se preocupe, Sr. Dursley, en unos minutos volverá a estar normal y no recordará nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche. –Dijo jovialmente Iván. -¿Dijo que esto lo había hecho Potter? ¿Vive aquí? ¿Me dejaría conocerle? Le tengo gran admiración y…

-¡No! –Bufó Dursley entrando en cólera -¡No, no y no! ¡Ese muchacho insolente, maleducado y desagradecido no volverá a poner un pie en esta casa!

Scott fue a protestar (por orden de Fudge tenía clarísimo que tenía que convencer a los muggles de dejar volver al mago que se alojaba en la vivienda, al menos durante las vacaciones de verano. Claro que él no sabía que ese mago era nada más y nada menos que "el niño que vivió" y que un asesino en serie busca…) pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Vernon, ya hablamos de esto, no me hagas tener que recordártelo. –Petunia Dursley asomaba la cabeza por la ventana de la vivienda y miraba a su marido con el ceño levemente fruncido. –A mí me molesta tanto como a ti pero… y sabes que no… no podemos.

-Está bien, que vuelva el maldito crío. En cuanto le pille… –Siseó Dursley.

-¡Eh, oiga! Un respeto, que estamos hablando de Harry Potter… -Scott cogió a Iván del brazo y, con un gesto cordial de cabeza se desapareció con el muchacho. No hacía falta esperar palabras de agradecimiento de esa familia; tenía hambre y ansias de volver con su esposa.

Sirius Black andaba suelto y convenía extremar las precauciones.

_NdA. Bueno… En mi anterior capítulo dije que aparecería en una semana… ha sido una semana muy, muy larga… La verdad es que la paz en el trabajo se acabó demasiado rápido… _

_En fin, tenía esta historieta escrita desde hace mucho, así que me he decidido a subirla. Ahora vuelvo a tener tiempo libre así que mi intención es escribir más, aunque se me acaban las ideas... _

_¿Qué os ha parecido? No quería alargarme demasiado tampoco, hay más momentos inexplicados de los libros que sin duda merecerán más atención y dedicación que éste. Pero a mí me gusta. _

_¡Espero volver a veros pronto, mi querido pueblo lector! _

_¡Besos!_

_Nina._


End file.
